We Need About An Hour
by AlwaysWatchingCastle
Summary: Caskett are in the middle of something. Perfect timing for Ryan to interrupt. What will Caskett do? (set sometime after 5x18 The Wild Rover)


**A/N: **It's been A LONG TIME since I've written anything. But I always have to come back to my faves. I would definitely love to hear your feedback/reviews and I hope I do not disappoint. Also, I'm considering an M rated chapter 2 (it will make sense after you read this chapter) so let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

It all started with a desire.

A loving and passionate desire that's been in Castle since the day he and Beckett met.

He just needs to be near her right now. To hold her. To kiss her.

All she did was walk into his office for a pen! Well, that's all it took.

He strides over to the opposite side of the desk where she's standing. Pulling her in by the waist, he runs a palm over her soft cheek. Neither of them says a word, each letting the moment play out like a scene out of a 40's Noir.

He's glad she knows exactly the affect she has on him. Every emotion he's ever written into the characters of his novels has become his own reality since they've gotten together.

She's so beautiful. He pays close attention to the smile that starts from her eyes, down to her lips and finally to the tip of her nose. It makes his heart skip a beat, knowing she's happy.

His hand lightly lingers as a light coat of blush creeps up her cheek.

He leans forward to kiss her cheek. One turns into multiple, feather light kisses sweeping across her face until reaching her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He gladly gives in.

Eventually, he aims lower to reach her neck. She leans back, eyes fluttering, just enjoying.

It's perfect. Just the two of them, like this.

RING!

No.

RING!

She's pulling away.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

RING!

She checks her phone. It's not hers.

He's content with missing the interrupting call. She's not.

Just as he leans back in…

RING!

"Go ahead Castle, it might be important."

With a frustrated growl, he reaches into his pocket. She giggles at that, despite sharing his sentiment.

It's fine, they both know they can easily pick up where they've left off.

"It's Ryan."

Of. Course.

He looks to her for his next move.

"Go ahead."

He gives her a deeply apologetic look as he swipes to answer the call. She gets closer to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm instantly wraps around her waist.

"Hey Ryan."

"H-H-Hey Castle."

Castle and Beckett can hear all kinds of noise in the background, papers crunching and items crashing.

"What's up buddy? Everything OK?"

Ryan hesitates.

"I can't figure out how to build this crib! The instructions are all in a different language and the matching changing table is suppose to be somewhere here too but I mixed all the pieces up!"

Castle and Beckett share a look of awe. Their "son" needs their help.

"And Jenny's in the other room thinking it's all going great but it's not going great it's bad, really, really, really BAD and I'm running out of time!"

Technically, baby Ryan isn't due for months but Castle knows from experience not to mention that to an expectant father.

"Don't worry, Beckett's right here with me and we'll come up with a plan."

Beckett cuts in, "Hey Ryan."

In a sad, defeated sounding voice Ryan responds, "hi Beckett."

Castle checks his watch. 8AM.

"OK Ryan, here's the plan. We need about an hour…"

Beckett eyes him suspiciously. It has never taken either of them that long to get ready or get to Ryan's from Castle's loft.

"… I'll call Espo and Lanie and have them meet us at your place. I'm also going to pick up breakfast.

Ryan is just about to say something but Castle interrupts.

"Yes, from that place you like. Meanwhile, Beckett will schedule a spa appointment for Jenny so she can go relax while we work on the nursery. We'll go for the works, paint job, furniture, decorations, everything! Alexis has classes until 11 but I'm sure she would be willing to help us out too."

Ryan breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow, thanks mom and dad."

Beckett adds, "now go take a hot shower and try to relax for a bit."

"Got it."

Ryan immediately hangs up.

Beckett turns to give Castle a hug.

"You were so great with him."

"I know how he feels. Meredith wasn't really around when I was setting up Alexis' nursery and none of my friends had their kids yet. So I want to make sure Ryan knows we're there for him."

Beckett bits her lip, which usually indicates seduction but in this case, it's to stop herself from tearing up.

She releases from the hug.

"So, about that hour we still have…"

Castle takes her hand and heads for the bedroom.


End file.
